


Guitar

by DarkAngelGirl13



Series: Second Chances Together [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comforting Jackson Whittemore, Dead Aiden, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: The only thing that I own is the lyrics to the song that Ethan's singing. The rest is the creators of the show.Summary: It's the anniversary of Ethan's parents' death and Jackson gives him the mate to the guitar that was destroyed years before. It can't replace his dad's, but it means a lot to him.





	Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Takes place after Maybe It's Not So Gross and Meeting Each Other.

Ethan walked passed the electronics store for the fourth time that day. He'd been debating all week if he should get the guitar that was in the window of the store. It looked exactly like the one his dad had owned. He still remembered when it had been smashed against the wall. He'd just wanted to play it after having a bad day. His former alpha had grabbed it and hit it against the wall so hard. It had broken into so many pieces that it couldn't be put back together. 

What had been worse was when the bastard had used the strings to string him. He'd held his arm in a vice grip shoving the string into his arm. He'd put it in one end and out the other side. Aiden had tried to stop it, but they had only been eleven. They weren't strong and it had been couple of hours after he'd just beaten Aiden for the fun of it. The alpha had chained them both to separate sides of the room with a dog collar and chain. Once the strings had healed over into his arm they’d been jerked out.

Ethan pulled his self from the memory not wanting to think about the hell that had been his life. He had escaped twice from a bad situation because at the end, the alphas hadn't been that good either. Now he was living in London and he was making a fresh start. It still wasn't easy even five months without Aiden. Yet it didn't feel like he was being stabbed in the heart daily. He could breathe and not feel like he was choking on invisible blood or a sword. 

He decided to go in the store after another five minutes of debating. It couldn't hurt to see how much the guitar was since there wasn't a price in the window. He could have sworn there had been one the day before. He just hadn't looked close enough not wanting to see how much it was going for. The guitar looked in great condition so he knew it wasn't going to be cheap. The store was crowded so he waited looking around. There were a lot of great instruments, even a piano. It even had a section for old records. 

Every Saturday night his parents had put records on and listened. They'd dance in the living room after moving the couch and coffee table. His parents had done everything mostly modern except for the records. They had liked them more than the radio or cassette tapes, even CDs. His mom said they sounded like the singer was right there in the living room with them. Sometimes they had just talked while it was playing in the back ground. Music had always been on when his mom cooked too. He had started remembering more about his parents now that he had the journal. He'd read it over a dozen times when he'd needed it the most it had been there. 

He'd let Jackson read it one night when they'd been hanging out. It had been the night that he'd told Jackson more about the guitar. He'd also told him about other things he'd been tortured by and with. It had been nice just laying with Jackson hearing him threaten to tear the bastard apart if he wasn't already dead. It was the night he knew that there was something more between them. The night he knew he’d fallen in love with Jackson. It hadn’t felt like he was betraying anything he’d had in the past.

One night Jackson had been flipping through the pages when a picture he hadn't even seen fell out. It was a family photo of Aiden, him and their parents when they were nine. Aiden had been putting bunny ears on him. They had been the same height back then and it had taken him a moment to figure out which one had been him. 

His parents had them in matching outfits in a way. He'd been wearing blue shirt with grey pants and Aiden had the grey shirt blue pants on. Jackson had gotten the picture copied and put into a photo album. There had been a few other pictures in a compartment in the back sleeve that he had seen before. 

The pictures had been one for every year they were alive until their parents died and stopped putting pictures in it. From age eleven to sixteen he didn’t have any pictures of Aiden or his self. He didn’t even want to think about those years with pictures. Jackson had made copies of those too and put a couple that he had on his phone of just Aiden and his self into frames. He just hoped that they could get some framed of Jackson and his self.

~EJ JE~

"Hi, is there anything that I can help you with?" The sales man asked coming up to Ethan after a little. The store had finally cleared out and they were the only ones in there. Ethan had been so lost in his thoughts again he hadn’t noticed. 

"I was interested in the guitar in the window. There wasn't a price on it anymore," Ethan said. 

"Ah yes, I was calling him black beauty. You know there was only two made like that one. My dad sold the first one years ago," He said walking over to the window lifting the guitar up. "A seventeen year old guy begged him to sell it to him. Said he had a girl he wanted to play for. They seemed happy he said and he sold it to the guy for like a fourth less of what it was worth. My dad said that he didn't need to be greedy because love like that only happens once. No one has ever wanted the mate to it, until this morning," the man said looking from the guitar to Ethan. "I forgot to take it off of display. I'm sorry," 

"It's okay," Ethan said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He should have known he waited too long. He'd been trying to be the responsible adult and pay the bills then get the guitar. "If for any reason the person decides they don't want it could you give me a call." Ethan doubted it wouldn't be taken, but he still gave the sales guy his number. 

"Sure, I don't think he will. He seemed happy about giving it to someone." the man said, "Do you want to look at the other guitars I have?" he asked even though he could tell Ethan really didn’t want to.

"No, I had my eye on that one. Maybe some other time though. Thanks," Ethan said before he left the store. He didn't feel like telling the guy it was his dad that bought the first one. Once he left the store he smiled though knowing the story about when his dad got the guitar. He wished he could have gotten it since there were only two. One now since the first one had been destroyed. 

He wasn't going to let it get to him though, he'd felt good all week. He was trying not to think about what the day was. He wasn't going to let it get him down. He would go home sit with Jackson and just relax. It had been almost a month since he had started using Jackson as his anchor. Right now he needed his boyfriend, but he didn't mind admitting he needed Jackson. 

~EJ JE~

It was later that evening before Jackson got to the apartment. He'd had to stop off somewhere and pick the surprise he had for Ethan up. He knew that today was the anniversary of Ethan's parents' death. He had gotten Ethan's text earlier asking him to bring something good home. He had gotten his mom to help him wrap the gift up. It had taken some creativity, but they had done it. His dad had even helped him find a case to put it in once Ethan opened it. 

He had wanted to just stay with Ethan all day. However, Ethan had made him go to class to take his exams. Ethan’s had been over the day before. He’d been sending texts all day to Ethan when he couldn’t talk to him on the phone. Which he had spent his entire lunch talking to Ethan on the phone even though he’d supposed to been studying. 

"Babe, I'm home. Where are you at?" Jackson asked closing the door and putting the keys in the bowl at the door. He'd thought it was crazy at first having it there, but he'd given into Ethan. The apartment had a little touch of both their personalities. "I got something for you," he couldn't help the smile that went to his eyes. He couldn't wait to see Ethan's face. Most of the time it Ethan was the one giving him something. He didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky in having Ethan. 

"I'll be out in a minute," Ethan called out from the bedroom. "Please tell me it's something good to eat. I'm starving," he hadn't been in the mood to cook and he'd pulled the lazy card on ordering food. 

"My mom sent some food with me, but that's not the surprise I got." Jackson said setting the bag of food on the table before going to the living room. He had barely balanced both, but he'd made it up using the elevator. Plus, the guy at the desk had been nice enough to help. Ethan was convinced the guy was flirting with him on purpose, but he didn't see it. The man was old enough to be both their dads. Neither one of them had a dad kink so it wasn’t like they’d ever go there. They were committed to only being with each other, but Ethan kept teasing him about it.

"You went to your parents' house and didn't take me with you?" Ethan asked coming out of the bedroom in just a pair of pajama pants. He hadn't planned on going back out so he'd just showered and changed. He was in a mood to just be lazy, which he’d mostly done besides talk and text Jackson. Jackson was the only one that he’d told about today. 

"I had to get her to help with that," Jackson said nodding to the large box on the couch. He kissed Ethan first however before he let him near the box. He put all his love into the kiss letting his hand go to the back of Ethan's neck. His arm wrapping around Ethan's waist pulling him as close as possible. It was slow and sweet a moan escaping both them as they pulled away for air. "I love you so damn much. I just wanted to make you happy so I got you something for a change." he said brushing their noses together. 

"Love you too, Jacks." Ethan said back letting out a content sigh. "You always make me happy just being you. I don’t think I could have gotten through today without having you. Even if you couldn’t be with me the whole time it meant a lot,” he said before kissing Jackson again. H wanted to get lost in his boyfriend for a few minutes.

Jackson didn’t let go even when they needed air again. He hugged Ethan just wanting to hold him for a few minutes more. The gift could wait for little longer because he wanted to make Ethan feel better. He could feel the different emotions coming off his boyfriend. Happy and sad both mixed with little bit of regret. He had picked up on the different senses thanks to Ethan teaching him. He also could sense excitement and knew Ethan wanted to know what he had him. 

“Now can I open the gift?" he asked pulling back with smile on his face. It wasn’t forced either he actually wanted to smile at the moment. 

"Of course," Jackson said taking Ethan's hand and leading him to the couch. 

~EJ JE~

Ethan wasn't sure what was in the box since it didn't have any shape to give it away. He got the paper off the box before jerking the box open. When he looked inside he was shocked as he pulled out the same guitar he'd saw in the window. The mate to the one his dad had owned. It had been polished since he'd seen it. He could see his reflection it was so shiny. "Jacks," he sat back holding the guitar in his hands looking at his boyfriend. He didn’t even fight the emotions he was feeling. Holding the guitar felt like he had a piece of his dad back. Even if it wasn’t the exact one, it was its twin.

"I saw the picture in the journal and you have been looking at it in the window all week," Jackson said grateful that he had bought the guitar. He’d told the man at the store he wanted to give it to the man he loved. He hadn’t even cared if the guy had said anything, but he hadn’t even batted an eye when he said guy instead of girl. He moved the box before sitting in front of Ethan. "Think you could play something?" he asked wanting to hear Ethan play. He knew that he could sing. 

Ethan nodded not trusting his voice at the moment before he started playing. It only took a moment to think of something to play. It was the first song his mom had taught him how to play. It was the song his dad had wrote just for his mom. Aiden had known how to play it too even though he'd preferred the drums. He started singing the words that he had never forgotten. It was the song that had gotten the first guitar destroyed. 

Jackson smiled listening to Ethan sing and play the guitar. He took a picture before setting his phone down. He'd taken one when Ethan had seen what was in the box too. He would never have believed he could be this happy just being in this moment. There was nothing else that he'd rather be doing. It had made his heart skip seeing how much Ethan loved the gift. 

~EJ JE~

 

"I was lost in the darkness trying to find somewhere that I belonged. I saw you standing there and you smiled at me. I don't know what it was that made me know in that moment that my life wouldn't be the same. You gave me hope when I was down to the last ounce of faith. It was like fate stepped in knowing I was losing the last bit of sanity I had. You changed my life for the better, showed me that I could be loved again. I let you into my heart and soul even though I barely knew you. You have made my life an adventure since the night we met. Even on my darkest days you have been my light breaking through the clouds. I know heaven exists because I find it every time we touch. I'll never look back or give you up because I don't want to go back when you weren't in my life. Every breath I breathe starts and ends with you. Every morning waking up to you is the only home I want to have. I hold you and you fit just right in my arms. I've never cared about your past since it is just that a past. We make our own future and our future is bright. I can see us now years in the future with our own family. I want to give you the world, but you gave me life so I'm writing this song for you. We'll teach it to our children and grandchildren. We'll make sure they know where they came from and they were loved because no one should ever be unloved. I love you with all my heart and soul from here to heaven you are my beloved. I'll love you even after we're gone." 

~EJ JE~

Jackson waited until Ethan finished before he closed the distance between them. He took the guitar setting it on the couch before kissing him. "That was amazing," he said once they broke apart. "You could sing for a living. I wouldn't mind saying my boyfriend is the one on the stage blowing the people away," he smiled moving his hand to Ethan's face running his thumb over his jaw. "Thank you," 

"It's the first time I've sung that song since I was eleven. I couldn't bring myself to do it because of what it meant. I've never forgotten it though, all the other things I blocked out, I couldn't that song." he hadn't sung it out loud, but he'd played it over and over in his head on the darkest nights. "I'm not that great at singing," Ethan smiled pulling Jackson into another kiss. He knew that Jackson thought he was a great singer though. He put everything into it hoping that he'd never lose Jackson. 

"You won't lose me. I promise you that I'll do my best to always come home to you," Jackson knew he shouldn't promise it. They could never know what life would hold, but he wasn't going anywhere on his own will. "You're stuck with me. Plus, I was told by my mom she'd disown me if I let you get away. I'm her actual son, but she loves you more I swear," he teased stealing another kiss before he stood up. "Come on let's get some food, she made us mac and cheese casserole."

Ethan let Jackson pull him off the floor after a moment. "The first time she met me she offered to adopt me. Had to tell her I'd rather be related to her son in a different way," he smiled. "You're stuck with me too. I got to make sure my boyfriend doesn't get disowned." he went towards the kitchen laughing hearing Jackson's playful growl from behind him. 

~EJ JE~

Jackson shook his head following Ethan to the kitchen where he'd left the food. He hadn't missed Ethan's comment though about being related. If it had been before he'd found Ethan, before he had found that last piece of his life he'd needed; he would have made a snide comment. 

Instead when he got to Ethan he wrapped his arms around him holding him for a moment. He was still working on his own problems, but knowing Ethan would consider marrying him made his heart ache with joy instead of pain. They hadn't had a single argument and he hoped they didn't. He didn't want to fight with Ethan; he just wanted to be loved. He wanted to love Ethan right back. 

Ethan held Jackson to him knowing without words he was happy too. "Thank you for the guitar. You made today so much better just by giving it to me. Just by being here," he hadn't just found a boyfriend in Jackson. He'd found a best friend that he didn't have to hold back with. He had someone that would sit and talk at all hours of the night. Someone that understood how much that guitar meant to him. Jackson didn’t complain if he woke up with a nightmare after weeks of not having one. He just held him talking until he felt better. Sometimes they didn’t even go back to sleep. He had known if he told Jackson to he would have stayed with him all day not going to class. It was why he had made him go. He didn’t want him to miss it even though he’d wanted just to stay in bed with Jackson.

"You're welcome," Jackson replied before they broke apart to eat. 

He'd asked his mom to make Ethan's favorites. He hadn't told her everything about today, like the horrible deaths. He'd just said they died and he'd wanted to make tonight better for Ethan. Besides his mom and his self no one knew about today. He was surprised at first, but it was one of the things that were just between them.

~THE END~


End file.
